Follow me down
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Basado en la canción "Follow me down" del soundtrack de la película / One Shot


**Título:** Follow me down

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland

 **Pairing:** Alice/Tarrant

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 _ **Nota de autora: Basada en la canción del soundtrack original de la película, "Follow me down" de 3OH!3 feat Neon Hitch**_

Follow me down

Salí corriendo de ese lugar. Simplemente, no podía soportar la idea de que sería la esposa de ese lord idiota. Ahora estoy aquí, buscando al conejo blanco. Mi tía Imogene me dijo que no le importaba mi conejo blanco con chaleco, Lady Ascot dijo que si lo veía, le echaría los perros y Margaret dijo que mi cara no durará. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese gran rollo, lo único que ocupa mi mente ahora es esa oruga que se posó en el hombro de Hamish cuando me propuso casamiento. Sé que he visto a esa clase de oruga antes. En mis sueños, allí siempre había una oruga azul. Fumaba pipa, me hablaba y todo.

Mis pies comienzan a doler de correr con esos zapatos incómodos en el césped. No encuentro al conejo, no sé dónde estará. Quizás me lo imaginé. Quizás el conejo no me estaba buscando a mí. Quizás realmente me estaba volviendo loca. Me tiro en el césped a descansar y pienso. Pienso muchas cosas.

― ¿Qué no habrá nadie que me lleve, fuera de aquí para hacerme sentir libre? ― murmuro en voz alta. Intento no pensar en que acabo de huir de una propuesta de matrimonio.

Y entonces, escuchó una voz en el aire.

― Niña, niña ― decía la voz.

Miro hacia todos lados pero no hay nada. Quizás ahora escucho voces. Veo que se forma ante mí un gato. Un gato de ojos saltones y sonrisa tétrica. Es el gato de mis sueños ¿Acaso me quedé dormida otra vez? Quiero hablarle pero él me interrumpe.

― Aquí estamos todos locos ― dice con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

El gato desaparece y vuelve a aparecer más lejos, haciéndome la seña para que lo siga. Me pongo de pie e intento alcanzarlo mientras le pregunto muchas cosas.

― ¿Quiénes están locos? ¿En dónde están todos locos?

El gato está cada vez más lejos, no sé si podré alcanzarlo. De repente, dos manos pálidas me tapan los ojos, mientras escuchó una voz jovial que me habla.

― Sígueme hasta abajo. Fuera de este pueblo.

Quien sea, me destapa los ojos y se pone frente a mí. Lo que veo es un hombre pálido, de ojos verde esmeralda saltones, un poco más alto que yo, guapo y de rojos cabellos. Su sonrisa es amplia y sus dientes bastante torcidos, viste calcetas de diferentes pares y lleva un sombrero de copa. ¿Acaso no está él en mi sueño también? El hombre me toma de la mano y me obliga a correr mientras me dice.

―Niña, te mueves demasiado lento.

― ¿Qué? ― intento preguntar, mientras él apura el paso. El gato también aparece a mi lado, parece que se evaporara todo el tiempo. Por aquí y por allá. El hombre del sombrero siguió hablando.

― Sígueme hasta abajo.

― ¿Abajo de dónde? ― le pregunto, confundida. Sigo pensando que ya lo había visto antes, pero en mis sueños. Quizás me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta.

― Te mostraré todo ― sigue él.

― ¿Todo qué?

― Hay un lugar al que debemos ir.

Y ambos extraños personajes siguen corriendo, adentrándose conmigo más en el bosque. Pareciera que bailáramos, que camináramos y en eso, escucho el tic-tac de un reloj. El conejo blanco está delante, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, como si nos estuviera esperando. El conejo les reprocha a los dos que me llevan.

― Caballeros y dama, animales y bebes. Vamos, vamos que llegamos tarde.

Y así sin más, el conejo se tira en un agujero que hay en el suelo. Lo sigue el gato de la extraña sonrisa y sólo quedamos fuera el hombre del sombrero y yo.

― ¿Adónde han ido? ― Le pregunto yo. Él sólo sonríe, tiene una sonrisa adorable.

― Pronto lo recordarás, Alicia.

Él me toma ambas manos y comienza a introducirse en la madriguera, pero por alguna razón no desaparece como los otros. No. Me doy cuenta de que él está esperando a que me vaya con él.

― ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Él sonríe otra vez, asintiendo.

― Sígueme hasta abajo ― lo escucho decir, pero esta vez, tiene otro tono de voz, uno más grave y sensual.

― ¿Abajo? ― Le pregunto aún sin soltar sus manos y casi sin notar que ya estoy de rodillas. Me está arrastrando y lo único que puedo ver de él son sus manos y su cabeza.

― Te mostraré todo ― continúa, arrastrándome con su voz y sus peculiares ojos con él.

― ¿Todo qué? ― le vuelvo a preguntar, sabiendo que ya estamos cayendo por un túnel interminable.

― Hay un lugar al que debemos ir.

Y antes de que pueda pensar en otra cosa, caigo por esa madriguera. Pero no tengo miedo, sus brazos me rodean y sus labios apagan cualquier cosa que podría decir.

 _Fin…_

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán muy apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, visita mis historias "Sueños", "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" y "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
